Through the selection of one's attire, one can choose to project a certain image or impression, whether professional, powerful, casual, approachable, fun-loving, athletic, etc. Essential tools in anyone's wardrobe are the shoes. Typically, one has different styled shoes for different “looks”. Having different styles and colors for shoes can be an expensive undertaking. Further, providing different shoes for use in travel is even more expensive. For example, during travel, to anticipate needing different attires for different occasions, one typically has to carry multiple pairs of shoes. These shoes take up a disproportionate amount of luggage space and add to its weight. With most airlines charging baggage fees and imposing weight limits, saving luggage space and weight may prove to be advantageous.
Heretofore there has been a lack of providing for different shoes for different occasions, especially, shoes which can provide various heels of different sizes, configurations and colors, and to do so interchangeably in a safe manner.